Under the Weather
by IG-KorrasamiShipper
Summary: 2018 Christmas Drop 1 of 7 Summary: Korra catches a cold so obviously Asami nurses her back to health. Short, Sweet, and Fluffy. But hey y'all, happy holidays! This is my present to you as thanks for liking/leaving comments on my stories (also for the end of a shitty year eh) :D and this will be the first story to one of seven? Enjoy!


Korra was wrapped up in her blanket like a burrito grumbling in misery. She caught a cold the other day and couldn't help but feel like death as she laid on their bed in fetal position.

"Korra, baby are you okay?" Leaning on top of the burrito, Asami softly kisses Korra's forehead.

The sick girl only responds with mumbles.

Pecking her check again and again, "Do you think you can stomach something? You have to take your medicine," rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I'm not hungry…"

Nuzzling into her neck, "Pretty please sweetie? You haven't eaten at all lately and I'm worried… you only have to eat a bit… I'll feed you to?"

Korra lets out a groan before miserably shifting around, "Can we snuggle afterwards…"

Her girlfriend smiles lovingly, "Of course." Cupping her warm cheek, Asami quickly pecked her lips before standing back up, "Okay let's get you up then." The beauty carefully helps up her girlfriend into sitting position and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. Grabbing the bowl of rice porridge off the nightstand, she scooped a spoon and began blowing on it before feeding it to her toasty, blanket covered girlfriend. "Is it too hot? Too cold? Just right? Can you taste anything love?"

Mindlessly dazed while chewing the practically liquid substance very slowly before swallowing it, "Mmh… can hardly taste anything but the temperature is perfect… thank you Asami…"

Spooning another scope into her mouth while smiling, "Of course anything for you love."

"Mm, I love you…" Korra mumbles.

Asami just couldn't stop smiling at Korra's adorableness as she responded, "I love you too sweetheart."

The sneaky CEO ended up "secretly" feeding Korra the entire bowl before proceeding to give the sick girl her medicine. And thankfully for her, Korra took the bitter medicine without a fuss, probably because she couldn't taste it, before she unraveled her blanket slightly so that she could cuddle with her girlfriend. Taking the empty glass of water, Asami set it on the counter before climbing onto bed and laid down comfortably. A groggy Korra then settled onto Asami's body and embraced her tightly. Now Korra's chest was firmly pressed up against Asami's body and she nuzzled deep into her pale neck, unwilling to let go of her.

"Mmh… you feel so cool…. and soft… did you shower? You smell nice too… I think…" Korra mumbles feeling tired and drowsy.

Asami giggles before returning the hug and embraced her tightly. "Mm, well I showered earlier today." Softly rubbing her broad back while kissing her head.

Mumbling again, "You're so cool…" Korra says fully relaxed in Asami's body as she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"That's because you're smoking hot love," Asami whispers into her already red ear.

"Mrgh… Asami Sato… you are _not_ … flirting with me while I'm sick…"

Giggling fawnly, "Maybe… maybe I am, maybe I am not. But you know I'll always jump the gun with the opportunity to flirt with you," kissing her head repeatedly.

"Mmh… don't be so cold hearted… you know I'm too tired to flirt back… you're so cold…"

Lifting her brow, "What are you trying to say babe?" Suppressing her laughter, Asami assumed that Korra wasn't aware she was _technically_ doing the same but not in the "nice" way by calling her a cold person.

Nipping at her neck slightly, "You're so cold…" puckering her lips on Asami's skin, "You feel so nice and cool against my skin…"

Slowly combing her slender fingers through Korra's short chestnut hair, "Well… you _are_ burning with a fever so of course I feel cooler. Besides, on the daily bases you're the one who's usually warmer." Chuckling slightly, "But that will always mean that you will always be my cute, private, little toaster in the winter."

"..."

"Korra?"

Glancing down, her girlfriend was sound asleep and snoring lightly. This made Asami smile and she couldn't help but softly brush away the hair that was in her face. Pulling up their blanket, Asami snuggled more with Korra and planted her lips on Korra's forehead one last time. As Korra slept peacefully, Asami whispered into her red ear, "Goodnight love, sleep tight."

*the next morning*

Snoring soundly in Asami's arms, Korra was knocked out cold. She's been sleeping for about ten hours straight now and Asami couldn't help but squirm around trying to get comfortable. As much as she loves Korra, she's been awake for about three hours now and things were seriously getting unbearable. Awkwardly shifting slightly, Asami made a sad attempt to stretch and groaned quietly. Glancing down at Korra, she let out another breath and whispered softly, "Why are you so cute? Geez… baby little did you know I feel seriously stiff and uncomfortable…"

Korra suddenly shifted in her arms making Asami twitch and started mumbling. "Mmh… Asaa… mi… mmh… l-ove you… mm…" re-snuggling into her chest, Korra had this cute smile on her face as she tugged at Asami's shirt.

 _"Aahhhhh!"_ Her lips were completely puckered and Asami couldn't help but die a little on the inside. _"Ughhh she's so cuteeeee! Whyyy?!"_

Letting out a soft sigh, Asami couldn't help but adore her sick girlfriend even more. They're always affectionate and cuddle often but Korra never usually shows _this_ much affection. Of course she's passionate, loving and simply amazing but she's never _this_ cute. You could say that she's a bit shy when it comes to expressing this type of love, which is true. Asami immediately noticed this after they started dating and it was no surprise since she always did have this "tough" front. She _is_ the Avatar after all. She has to show the world this invincible, noble, and kind persona which flirting is not. Plus it was also in Korra's nature to be kind of bashful so Asami never minded it. That's why she would be the affectionate one but it was a great honor when Korra initiate.

Although, on the daily bases Korra would always tell Asami how much she admires and adores her and that she is the most amazing person in the world. She completely believes this wholeheartedly so whenever Asami showered her with compliments, it's like Korra won't believe her! That has always made Asami a bit bitter but it was okay since it's another trait the she loves about her girlfriend. She is the most loving, humble and selfless person Asami has ever met.

Whimpering slightly, "Mmh… I can't take it… this is way too uncomfortable… ughhh…"

Asami began pushing herself up slowly and winced everytime Korra scrunched her face and mumbled. Then finally after a _long_ and painful attempt, Asami was sitting upright at last! So much bliss and comfort came from being not completely crushed by her girlfriend's weight and luckily for her, Korra was still sound asleep except this time on her lap. Asami rubbed her lover's cheek before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbed a book to kill some time. She started reading it with one hand while playing with Korra's short hair with the other. By the time Korra roused from her sleep, Asami had finished reading about half of her book.

"Mm… mmh… Asami…?"

Korra took a deep breath and sighed in Asami's lap. Blinking a few times, she stretched a bit before re-hugging her girlfriend. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Asami's waist and she started nipping at her waist affectionately.

Chuckling slightly, "Good morning to you to sleepy head. How are you feeling Korra?" Setting her book down, Asami brushed her bangs aside and put her wrist against her forehead. "You don't feel as warm anymore, that's good."

Mumbling with her eyes closed, "Ugh… how long have I been asleep? I feel oldly refreshed but really tired at the same time…"

"Mmm…" glancing over to the clock, "You've slept like what? Almost twelve hours straight."

Twitching, "Uh… um… d-don't tell me you've been here the whole time…"

Giggling softly, "Well… you wouldn't really let me go so I've been here since last night babe."

Immediately pushing herself up, "Oh geez… I'm so sorry Asami. You've could've woken me up, I didn't mean to keep you in bed…" Korra pouts still kind of dazed.

Frowning from the lack of warmth, Asami cupped Korra's cheek and kissed her lips. "I know love, I could've woken you up but I think watching you're adorable sleeping face was worth it. Besides, it was really cute when you were calling my name earlier." Grinning slightly smugly.

Korra blushed, "I wha- n-no I didn't! S-Stop joking around babe," pouting cutely.

Wrapping her arms around her broad shoulders, "Aww you're blushing! So cute, don't be shy! I really adorable when you call my name in your sleep."

"Asami!" Her lips were still puckered as she looked away from her beautiful green eyes.

Smirking while looking Korra in the eyes, "Well now that you're more awake, you want some breakfast? To be honest I was starting to get pretty hungry. After that I can help you shower," she states with a wink.

Her face was completely red again, "W-Wha! I-I don't need help showering I can do that on my own!"

"Uh huh… of course I didn't help you bathe like what? Two nights ago. Now, _that_ was cute. Especially when you wrapped your arms around my-"

Immediately covering her mouth, "O-Okay! Okay! I got it so stop embarrassing me babe! I feel much better and not dizzy today so I should be fine in the shower alone."

"You sure, I don't mind-"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure! Let's just go eat already!" Korra pouts while breaking from their hug.

"Aww you're such a party pooper! Here I was hoping to wash your abs again!"

Korra froze right as she was about to step off the bed, "S-Stop you p-pervert! You're taking advantage of me being sick and totally groping me!"

At that Asami was laughing out loud, "Of course! When do I ever get to feel you up this much baby?"

"Asami Sato!"

Still laughing, "Korra…"

They were staring into each other's eyes before Korra folded, "Whatever come on… let's eat before I'm dead tired again…"

Snickering smugly, "I love you!"

Pausing at the door with her lips puckered, "Love you to…"


End file.
